Your Name
by Renakazama
Summary: What happens when a name you hate the most, become the most beautiful name you ever known?  Ieyasu x Mitsunari fanfic, non-Sengoku, modern era setting, Indonesian language only.


_**Even when I want to cry, the tears won't fall**_

_**So I bite my lips on this barren night**_

_**Your entire body is covered with tubes**_

_**I know, you're just a little tired, and you're merely resting**_

* * *

><p><em>Lorong gaduh.<em>

_Suara gaung dan gema, hentakan langkah kaki, memenuhi udara._

_Suara gesekan ban mengiris lantai putih._

_Aku berlari mengejarnya, yang terbaring di atas dipan—yang didorong oleh sepasukan perawat dan dokter yang tergesa-gesa._

_Corong oksigen di wajahnya menutupi pucatnya nyawa yang ia miliki sekarang._

_Aku terus berlari di sisinya, sambil meneriakkan namanya._

_Aku terus berlari di sisinya._

_Aku terus berlari._

_Aku terus….._

_Aku…._

…

—_betapa hancurnya duniaku?_

"_IEYASUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The saddest answer in the world is a remorseless dark shadow<strong>_

_**I call out your name in a hoarse voice**_

_**But it was merely an echo which faded away**_

* * *

><p>Apalah arti sebuah nama?<p>

Bagiku, itu tidak berarti apa-apa.

Hanya satu—hanya ada satu nama yang berarti bagiku.

Setiap kali aku mendengarkannya, memikirkannya, mengucapnya,

Setiap kali nama itu muncul—

—kebencianku tumpah.

Hanya itu.

Sesederhana itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah, if there was a spell to turn back time,<strong>_

_**I would cut off these useless hands of mine**_

* * *

><p>Sesosok laki-laki muncul dari balik pintu, memanggul ransel sambil mengunyah permen karet.<p>

Mulutnya berdecak-decak keras—terdengar agak mengganggu.

"…'met pagi, Mitsunari!"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke buku statistik di tanganku.

Pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Cowok itu kemudian duduk di sebelahku, menyeret kursi dengan derit ngilu—menjengkelkan.

"Sibuk amat, pagi-pagi. Memangnya, ada kuis statistik nanti?" katanya, sambil terus mengunyah permen karet dalam mulutnya.

Aku diam, tidak menjawab. Pandangan mataku masih kuarahkan pada halaman-halaman bukuku.

"Oi, Mitsunari—kau dengar, nggak? Seru banget, sih."

"…"

"Mata kuliah kedua nanti nggak ada dosen, lho."

"…"

"…ada Hanbei-sensei lewat di depan kelas, tuh."

"….! Apa? Mana—"

"Bohong. Kena kau."

Kugertakkan gigiku, kesal.

"Jangan ganggu aku, keparat."

Ia mendecakkan lidahnya, meludahkan permen karetnya ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Kau aneh," gumamnya, "Kau selalu menghindar dariku. Memangnya, aku kenapa, sih?"

Aku memalingkan muka—acuh tak acuh.

Ia menghela nafas, namun nyengir.

"Aku salah apa, sih, Mitsunari?"

Kurasakan pundakku mengerut karena sentuhan tangannya.

Dengan cepat, kutepis tangannya.

Bunyi nyaring membelah udara—saat tanganku beradu dengan tangannya.

Kami saling bertatapan.

Hening.

Canggung.

"Jangan ganggu aku," kataku—cepat, tanpa belas kasihan.

Kusambar buku-bukuku dan kulangkahkan diriku keluar dari kelas.

Tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The world continues to spin, for our sake,<strong>_

_**As we lend the beating of our hearts, to the ears of the world**_

* * *

><p>Kulirik jam dinding.<p>

Pukul satu empat puluh.

Waktunya usai.

"Ya, saya ingin kalian mengumpulkan _paper _untuk bulan depan secara berkelompok," ujar Hanbei-sensei, dosen Ekonomi Mikro yang sedang mengajar di kelas.

"Untuk itu, saya ingin kalian membentuk kelompok bersama dengan rekan-rekan yang namanya berdampingan dengan kalian di daftar absen kelas saya ini. Baiklah, saya bacakan pembagian kelompok kalian. Yang pertama, kelompok Chousokabe-kun dan Motonari-kun—"

Aku terkantuk-kantuk, tubuhku mengayun ke depan, belakang.

Kelopak mataku terasa berat, melawan arah daya tarik bumi.

"Kelompok tujuh, Katakura-kun dan Masamune-kun…kelompok delapan, Oichi-chan dan Sanada-kun—"

Suara-suara di sekelilingku saling tumpuk tindih, melebur, bergaung perlahan—

"Kelompok sembilan, Mitsunari-kun dan Ieyasu-kun."

Aku terlonjak.

"EH?"

Seluruh pasang mata yang ada dalam ruangan menujukan tatapan mereka ke arahku.

"Ada apa, Mitsunari-kun? Kau terlalu semangat dengan tugas _paper _saya? Itu bagus sekali, tapi jangan terlalu semangat sekarang. _Deadline_-nya masih bulan depan."

"B—bukan, sensei, tapi—"

"Sudahlah, Mitsunari-kun. Ieyasu-kun kelihatannya begitu antusias juga sepertimu. Saya sangat menantikan hasil kerja bagus kalian berdua. Berikutnya, kelompok sepuluh—Sarutobi-kun dan Fuuma-kun—"

Aku kembali terduduk—jengkel.

Ieyasu, di pojok kelas, tersenyum lebar dan melambai kepadaku.

Aku makin jengkel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>These fingertips that lightly trace your hand react to the slightest sign<strong>_

_**If I had only listened this closely to the sound of your heart**_

* * *

><p>"Hai, Mitsunari."<p>

Sosoknya muncul lagi, dari balik pintu apartemenku.

"Maaf, merepotkan, aku mampir di rumahmu dulu," ujarnya—ringan, sambil melepas sepatunya.

Aku diam saja, tidak bergeming.

"Kalau untuk urusan kerja, tidak apa-apa. Masuk," gumamku.

Ia nyengir—salah tingkah.

"Oooh! Kau punya ikan!" serunya, sambil menghambur ke arah akuarium kecil yang terletak di atas meja.

"…itu hanya hiasan rumah saja. Tidak penting," balasku—singkat.

"Tapi ini lucu," katanya, sambil menebarkan sejumput pakan ke dalam akuarium, "Kau ternyata punya sisi yang tak terduga juga. Kau lucu."

Aku meremas genggamanku, berkeringat dingin.

Rasanya aneh.

Dadaku seperti melilit.

"…kau ke sini untuk menertawakanku—atau untuk membuat tugas?" cercaku—dingin.

Ia tersentak, agak terkejut, kemudian tersenyum kecil—gelap.

"Maaf, Mitsunari. Ayo, kita bikin tugas."

Aku masih merengut, menarik meja dan kursi.

Ia nampak agak salah tingkah.

Suasana canggung.

"Ya, kita mulai. Bab satu, Lingkup Ekonomi Mikro…"

Ia mengetukkan pensilnya dengan gelisah di meja.

Aku terus mendikte—sementara ia mengikuti sambil menulis dengan agak canggung.

"…dan pemasaran tingkat Makro meliputi pasar global, dan…"

Dadaku serasa makin melilit.

Sesak. Perih.

Kenapa rasanya seperti ini?

Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti.

Lidahku kelu.

Aku tidak sengaja berhenti membaca.

"Mitsunari?"

Ia menyadari keadaanku, dan dahinya mengerinyit.

Aku mematung, berkeringat.

"Mitsunari? Kenapa? Kau sakit?"

Ia menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke dahiku.

Kulitku serasa terbakar terkena sentuhannya.

Kutepis lagi tangannya, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring di udara.

Kami bertatapan.

Hening.

Ia menatapku—dengan pandangan aneh.

Sedih, dan juga heran.

"Kenapa?" bisiknya.

Aku menatap lantai.

"…Mitsunari."

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah berada dalam genggamannya.

Berada di antara lengan-lengannya.

Sekujur tubuhku serasa terbakar—melepuh.

Panas.

"Lepaskan. Lepaskan aku—aku—"

Ia tidak melepasku.

"LEPASKAN!"

Kutepis lengannya, dan ia masih menatapku nanar.

"Kenapa?" ulangnya.

Aku terengah—kugigit bibirku.

"AKU BENCI SEKALI PADAMU!"

Sunyi dalam diam.

"…"

"…."

"…Kau memang lucu, ya," gumamnya.

"Yang kutahu, kau itu 'kan orangnya benar-benar logis. Kau orang yang punya alasan. Kau orang yang tidak melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan yang tidak jelas."

Aku terengah—mencengkeram lengan-lenganku.

"Tapi, sekarang—kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa?" ia berjalan mendekatiku, "Kenapa kau _membenciku_?"

Aku mengibaskan tanganku—kehilangan kendali akan emosiku.

"Karena aku membencimu! Hanya itu! Aku benci padamu! Benci!"

Ia tertawa—pahit.

"Tidak logis," bisiknya.

"Kau memiliki alasan yang tidak logis. Aku juga. Aku juga punya alasan yang tidak logis."

Ia merengkuhku—aku benar-benar tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

"Perasaan yang melilitku, juga tidak mampu kujelaskan, Mitsunari."

Seketika, aku merosot ke lantai, kehilangan tenaga.

Aku jatuh terduduk—sementara ia memegangiku agar tidak menghantam lantai terlalu keras.

"Aku…"

Ia duduk di depanku, menyentuhkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajahku.

Mengusapnya, menyentuhkannya.

Benar-benar menyentuhku.

"Diamlah," bisiknya, "Aku tahu. Biarkan waktu berjalan seperti ini, Mitsunari."

Jari-jemarinya yang hangat—menyibak rambutku.

Bibirnya menyentuh permukaan wajahku.

Benar-benar menyentuhku.

Seperti katanya, kubiarkan waktu berjalan apa adanya.

Bahkan, waktu ingin kuhentikan sekarang juga.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You hid your feelings behind a smile<strong>_

_**But I was clueless, and it became my punishment**_

* * *

><p>Hari itu ditutup dengan datangnya malam.<p>

Hari itu berakhir dengan diriku dan dirinya—bersama-sama.

Saling menyentuhkan diri kita masing-masing.

Benar-benar menyentuh.

Dia menyentuhku—dan aku menyentuhnya.

Sapuan bibirnya terasa begitu nyata—membekas di seluruh permukaan tubuhku.

"Mitsunari," katanya, sambil mengusap rambutku, "Aku jadi lupa dengan _paper_ Hanbei-sensei."

Aku mendecak—sebal.

"Biarkan saja. Masih ada besok untuk kita," jawabku.

Ia terpingkal, nampak senang.

"Ya, kau benar. Masih ada esok untuk kita."

Bibirnya menempel ke bibirku. Erat.

Hangat.

Wangi rambutnya menyeruak di depan wajahku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The world continues to spin, for our sake<strong>_

_**At least we won't part, until we breathe our last breath**_

* * *

><p>Tiga hari kemudian, aku menginjakkan kaki di lapangan parkir kampus dengan hati jengah.<p>

Setiap kali aku teringat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu di apartemenku, aku merasa wajahku seperti hangus terbakar.

Setiap kali aku mengikuti beberapa mata kuliah yang sama dengannya, aku tidak bisa fokus.

Aku jadi seperti orang tolol.

Aku jadi seperti orang gila.

Dengan jengkel, kulangkahkan kakiku menjauhi lapangan parkir—menuju ke luar kampus.

"Mitsunari!"

Oh, tidak.

Sesosok laki-laki tergopoh-gopoh menghampiriku—sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hari ini ada acara? Aku mau main lagi."

Kukepalkan tanganku yang berkeringat.

"…Kau jangan ke tempatku lagi."

Ia melongo.

"Kenapa? Kenapa, Mitsu—"

"GARA-GARA KAU, AKU JADI SEPERTI INI!"

Ia terdiam—nampak kaku.

Aku tersengal—menahan jatuhnya air mata dari wajahku.

Kucengkeram dadaku—keras-keras.

"Di sini sakit," geramku, "Sakit sekali. Kau tidak mengerti rasanya."

"…Mitsunari, aku—"

"AKU KESAKITAN! SETIAP KALI KAU DATANG, SETIAP KALI KAU ADA, AKU KESAKITAN! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN, IEYASU—APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN?"

Ia menamparku—cukup keras.

"Mitsunari," katanya—dingin, "Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Cukup."

Aku menahan isak yang tercekat di tenggorokanku.

"Ieyasu—aku—"

Mendadak, bunyi decit ngilu—sangat kencang—melaju ke arah dekatku.

Aku tahu apa artinya itu.

Namun, sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan kata terakhir itu—ia sudah melompat, dan mendorongku ke pinggir.

"—_aku mencintaimu—"_

—dan semuanya mendadak hilang.

Menguap, menuju udara bebas.

"…Ieyasu…?"

Bongkahan ringsek dimana-mana—beberapa mobil nampak berhamburan, hancur.

Tabrakan beruntun.

Dan ia terjepit di antara bangkai-bangkai mobil tersebut.

Aku menghambur ke arahnya, seperti kerasukan.

"Ieyasu? Ieyasu?"

Kusentuhkan jemariku ke wajahnya—yang penuh luka dan darah.

Dingin.

Tanpa rasa.

Dengan kekuatan entah dari mana, aku berhasil menyingkirkan rongsokan mobil yang menghimpitnya dan meminggirkan tubuhnya dari rongsokan-rongsokan lainnya.

"Ieyasu? Oi—"

Ia terkekeh—pelan.

"…aku belum mati….jangan—pasang wajah seperti itu…"

Kugigit bibirku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Kau menyelamatkanku? Itu tindakan paling bodoh yang kutahu selama ini."

Ia kembali terkekeh.

"…KAU MENYELAMATKANKU? DASAR BODOH KAU, IEYASU! BODOH!"

Kucengkeram lengannya—sambil gemetaran tak terkendali.

Suaraku serak—tubuhku serasa lemas.

"Jangan…nangis…"

Jemarinya menyentuh wajahku, sekali lagi.

Terasa dingin.

"…Nanti…aku juga nangis…jangan nangis…." katanya, terbata-bata.

Ia tersenyum kepadaku, namun air mata menggenang di wajahnya.

Perlahan, kelopak matanya menutup—perlahan-lahan.

"Ieyasu…?"

Kuguncang tubuhnya sedikit.

Tidak bergeming.

"Ieyasu? Ieyasu…? Hei…."

Suara sirine menggaung, keras.

"…_paper_ kita belum selesai….."

Tumpang tindih dengan suara-suara lainnya.

Kemudian, aku tidak ingat apa-apa—

—hanya pusaran cahaya dan bayangan, dan suara-suara yang melebur dan menyatu rancak dalam memoriku.

Tiba-tiba, aku sudah menemukan diriku di rumah sakit.

Unit gawat darurat.

Lorong gaduh.

Suara gaung dan gema, hentakan langkah kaki, memenuhi udara.

Suara gesekan ban mengiris lantai putih.

Aku berlari mengejarnya, yang terbaring di atas dipan—yang didorong oleh sepasukan perawat dan dokter yang tergesa-gesa.

"Ieyasu! Bertahanlah!"

Corong oksigen di wajahnya menutupi pucatnya nyawa yang ia miliki sekarang.

"Ieyasu! Ieyasu! Hei!"

Aku terus berlari di sisinya, sambil meneriakkan namanya.

"Ieyasu!"

Aku terus berlari di sisinya.

"Ieyasu!"

Aku terus berlari.

"Ieyasu!"

Aku terus…..

Aku….

…

—betapa hancurnya duniaku?

"IEYASUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll continue to call out your name,<strong>_

_**Over and over again**_

_**So please, please wake up**_

_**I've finally realized,**_

_**The beauty of your name**_

* * *

><p>Apalah arti sebuah nama?<p>

Bagiku, itu tidak berarti apa-apa.

Hanya satu—hanya ada satu nama yang berarti bagiku.

Setiap kali aku mendengarkannya, memikirkannya, mengucapnya,

Setiap kali nama itu muncul—

—kebencianku tumpah.

Namun, kini—itu menyiksaku.

Nama itu—yang sangat kubenci,

Menjadi nama yang paling indah yang pernah kutahu.

Nama yang paling indah.

Aku mengulangnya—merangkainya, mengulang-ulang nama itu dalam diriku—sebelum akhirnya nama itu menguap dan lenyap, lebur bersama langit biru di atas.

_Ieyasu, Ieyasu, Ieyasu,_

_I e y a s u ._

Nama itu—kini adalah nama terindah yang kutahu.

Hanya itu.

Sesederhana itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The world continues to spin, for our sake,<strong>_

_**As we lend the beating of our hearts, to the ears of the world**_

_**The world continues to spin, for our sake**_

_**At least we won't part, until we breathe our last breath**_

* * *

><p>Denyut-denyut kardiograf yang statis memenuhi ruangan dengan ritmenya.<p>

Aku duduk di sisi ranjang—memandang jauh ke sana.

Memandang jauh—ke arah ia memandang pemandangan yang ia lihat.

Kau sekarang ada di mana?

Aku ingin tahu itu.

Begitu aku tahu, aku akan langsung melangkahkan kakiku ke sana.

Tak peduli seberapa jauhnya aku harus melangkah.

Matanya terpejam, tanpa terusik sedikit pun.

Nafasnya teratur—stabil.

Seperti beberapa waktu lalu, waktu kami saling menyentuh.

Betapa aku ingin kembali ke masa itu, merengkuh kehangatannya, merasakan degup jantungnya, menghirup aroma rambutnya—

Kusentuh tangannya.

Hangat.

Tenang.

"Kembalilah," bisikku—serak,

"Kembalilah padaku, Ieyasu."

Kurasakan sedikit getaran di tangannya.

Pelan—tapi pasti.

Nafasnya makin pendek, dan sebuah dengusan keluar dari hidungnya.

Matanya membuka, perlahan-lahan.

Bibirnya membuka—dan suara yang kurindu mengalun merdu.

"…Halo….Mitsu….."

Sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, kutempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya.

"_Paper_ kita belum selesai."

"…Aku tahu…"

Kami berciuman—lama.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've finally realized,<strong>_

_**The beauty of your name.**_

_**("Utsukushii Namae"-The Back Horn)**_


End file.
